


The Prettiest Little Boy

by CypressTiger



Series: Tony Stark; Father Extraordinaire [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressTiger/pseuds/CypressTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is the prettiest little boy Tony's ever seen.</p><p>*removed gen tag because people in Tumblr are complaining even though i also had m/m checked</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Little Boy

There were days when Tony just couldn't imagine his life getting any stranger. In some, his life seemed as though it was more fairy tale than non-fiction. But there were days, only a few, where everything seemed to be just right.

Steve had agreed to watch over a young girl, Sophie, for a few hours while her mother was taking care of some business with SHIELD. She had no interest in Steve or Tony or even Peter who seemed quite interested in her. Quietly playing with her mini StarkPad and ignoring the rest of them. 

It wasn't until Peter started really whining that Tony noticed a problem with having Sophie there. The adorable baby brunet kept reaching out toward the little girl from his place in Tony's arms. Peter was too young to be interested in talking yet so it would do them no good to try and reason with the infant. 

After several minutes of juggling his son, trying to keep his grasping hands away from the long blonde hair, Tony finally gave in and lowered Peter toward Sophie's head. Instead of grabbing tight and pulling - which he had a habit of doing to Pepper, which Tony always felt bad for - Peter simply started to poke at the little bows clipped into her pig tails.

Peter looked up at Tony next, putting his hand up to his head. This movement was repeated a few times before Tony understood what was being communicated. Hand to bow, hand to head, hand to bow, hand to head. Suddenly, Tony was very grateful Steve and Clint had been teaching Peter sign language. The baby didn't really use any of it to "talk" but he did use it to communicate more clearly instead of just grabbing and whining.

"Sophie? Could I borrow your hair clip?" Tony asked. The little girl shrugged and kept playing her game. Easily unclipping the tiny pink and yellow bow from one pig tail, Tony slipped the bow into Peters brown hair. Tony moved over to the mirror in the foyer so Peter could have a look. His beautiful son smiled brightly at his own reflection, touching the ribbon softly. 

Of course, only a few short seconds later, that little hand reached out to Tony's own hair. Then pointed to Sophie again. Tony's heart melted a little, he would do anything for his son. Walking over to Sophie, Tony borrowed the second hair clip and placed it strategically in his own hair.

Peter looked incredibly pleased with himself. Tony couldn't hide his own grin at seeing his son so happy. Steve returned only a moment later, juice boxes in hand. The picture Steve took, while laughing happily, was proudly framed and placed in their collection on the foyer wall. Tony even made the effort to buy a few little bows of Peter's very own. With little Captain America shields and Iron Man helmets on them, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed to me like Steve and Tony, as a couple, would be all about breaking stereotypes. Steve because he broke the mold, almost literally; and Tony wouldn't want to be anything like the dad Howard was.
> 
> Inspired by [ THIS ](http://cypresstiger.tumblr.com/post/83796519935/fckh8-tees-free-legalize-l-ve-wristband) photo. So cute!
> 
> I post updates on my tumblr regarding progress reports and life changes that affect my writing: [ Cypresstiger.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction ](cypresstiger.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction)


End file.
